


A Time In OwO Hell

by 5k3ph4l0f4ng1rl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, This is crack, a bit of bestiality, epic minecraft foursome, god i wrote this so long ago i forgot what happened, i know you fuckers didnt miss me, i wouldnt miss me either, if you couldn't tell, im just typing random things at this point, im sorry, just kidding im not, remember stampy? well he's in this, takes place in minecraft, thiccnoblade, you know your life has gone downhill when, you use an owo translator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5k3ph4l0f4ng1rl/pseuds/5k3ph4l0f4ng1rl
Summary: there is no god anymoreshit like this should stay on wattpad
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 108





	A Time In OwO Hell

huohhhh. it was a nice tuesday in this wovewy wowwd, and dweam and technubwade wewe making out in da middwe of da wovewy wovewy gawden.

"b-but.. senpai- w-what if da othews find us?" technubwade said between da showt bweak they got fow aiw. 

dweam tea kettwe wheezed in da most awoused way possibwe. da pig's face bwushed wiwdwy as dweam wifted his chin up swightwy. 

"don't wowwy my wittwe simp, even if they find us.. they won't mind~" he cwosed da space between theiw wips once again. 

"OHHHH DWEAM~~" a woud, beautifuw, feminine voice sang song towawds them, but that didn't make dweam swow down, he onwy intensified da kiss. technubwade moaned against his wips, getting hawd at da thought of being caught. 

"DWEAMM i found some g- oh" geowge skidded in his twacks, wooking at da scene befowe him with a wight dust of pink acwoss his cheeks. 

technubwade wooked so vuwnewabwe against dweam's taww fwame, which was stwange fow da pig to nut be aww high and mighty. who knew it wouwd be dweam that wouwd bweak him down? In fact, geowge nevew nuticed how hot a pigman couwd be. his fwame was wathew, pwump, in aww da wight pwaces. oh god.. his pants wewe suddenwy becoming a bit tight.. 

dweam casted a seductive gwance towawds geowge and wuwed da cwout boy in. Once dweam bwoke da kiss, technu whined a bit, wanting mowe of dweam's vaniwwa fwavouwed wips. dweam began to wawk towawds geowge, seeming to towew of da cowouwbwind boy. He weached a hand down and fweed Geowge's dick out of its pwison. They made out. Technu watched whiwe touching himsewf, making cute wittwe pig moans~! (人◕ω◕)

unknuwingwy to da thwee bewow, da cat weawing onwy a paiw of iwon boots wewe watching them fwom above. stampy.. needed a bit of hewp. You see, stampy was going thwough heat, and watching this thwee guests having a fun time down bewow wasn't hewping. 

he puwwed himsewf ovew da bawcony wedge and weaped down, unhawmed due to his cat wike natuwe. Howevew, his woud wanding awewted da othews.

"heh heh, sowwy about distuwbing uu! shame that uu'we wuining my subscwibews wittwe appweciation gawden! maybe uu aww can do something to pay back~?" Geowge wooked up in suwpwise, dweam was wooking wike :) as usuaw, and technu was excited fow some attention.

"fowwow me!" They wan thwough da wowwd untiw they weached a cewtain spot in da hiww. "Hewe's da dog house! this is how uu guys can wepay me~"

stampy wawked up to each one of them, equipping a weathew cowwaw awound each of theiw necks,, they even had theiw names on it! weiwdwy pwanned out theiw stamps.. anyways they aww haz a massive gangbang with eachothew and da dogs and I don't feew wike wwiting that out so use uuw imagination if uu want to kiww uuwsewf! da end! (◠‿◠✿)


End file.
